cosmicturbinefandomcom-20200214-history
Sisco Coollet
' ''Sisco Brandt Coollet '(''シスコブラントコレット)' 'Shisuko Buranto Koretto, ''Is a ''Large Dire Wolf/African Brandt Hedgehog lycanthrophe. He loves going on adventures and fights when it's nessesary. He acknowledges the fact that only he is chosen to be given a curse that doesn't lift unless his life has ended. His fur colors is Amber, Tan, & Maroon. He is 19 years old in the time being, but since his birthday is three years earlier then Sonic's, his age is chronologiclly 22 years old. Sisco stands at 195.58 centimeters (6 ft 77 in), weighs at (470 Ibs). He has the ability to mega jump and perform techniques that are simular to taekwondo and can also use his tail, fangs, and claws as a weapon against enemies. But the strangest thing is that since he's part hedgehog, he should be able curl up into a ball but, due to having spinal failure as a newborn he is reinforced with a special metal that substitutes as his spinal cord. curling into a ball will paralyze him and make him vulnerable to most attacks. But he is brave enough to try to overcome the critical weakness.' ' Concept and Creation Color The reason why Sisco is red because of the fact that his original design was red. The color red also symbolizes the words "Passion", "Aggression", and "Courage" which Sisco's creator thought that describes his personality and character well. Quills To Hair Sisco's appearence changed dramaticly throughout the years. But the least noticeable were his quills. At first, Sisco had two bangs that sit on the sides of his shoulders and he was completely red with a Jerry Mouse hairstyle. He also had the same number of quills Sonic had. Then had 4 bangs that were merged together to make a rather rare hairstyle. Then after 2006, Sisco's hairstyle became permanent after agreeing to keep it that way but he loses his quill bangs on his shoulders. In late 2008, Sisco loses his quills and it was replaced with with his hair to make it look simular to quills. The number of the "fake quills" were down to two but it was four for the Sonic version. Hedgewolf Tails As said before the least unnoticeable was his quills but the most unnoticeable was his tail officially. In his original design, he had a slightly longer tail then Sonic. But then was later changed into a Wolf/fox tail. With amusement and uniqueness, Sisco's tail was splitted into three parts but not seperately. It was two tuffs of fur hanging off of the sides of his tail. And sometimes, the feature is not seen in some artwork. ''Size DOES Count What would have mattered in the Sonic Fan Character world is SIZE. Some of the characters are the same size but none would consider to change their character's size rather then their appearance. Since Sisco was gonna be a werewolf, things had to be changed. Sisco's Names and Nicknames Having Sisco to look out of this world needed the experience of a unusual name. Sisco's name was based off of San francisco in California. The name stuck on ever since. He was originally going be named as Felix but it didn't stick. In Japanese he was named Shisuko Koretto (Co-let or Corretto) which was rather fitting ro a certain extent. Techniques Sisco has a various amount of fighting style whenever it's his own style or his father's style. But the fighting style that is used is Taekwondo which is used for fast attacks, self-defense, and excersise. Also an impressive amount of damage to foes. Sisco uses this technique to his advantage when in a pinch he usually uses his own type of style in normal situations with his "Stone Upper" and "Spinning Flare" attacks that deal a large amount of damage if used right. Here's an example of Korean Taekwondo: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=rEhkwwLh7_g History Early Life It was told that Sisco was born three years before Sonic in the Cosmic Turbine storyline. That would explian why he is older then Sonic. At the age of eight, Sisco and his family was invaded by Doctor Robotnik A.K.A Dr Eggman. He takes revenge on Samuel Coollet who defeated him along time ago in his attempts to steal the power crystels of the Emerald Forest. In order to save his children, Sam jumps onto Robotnik's flying vechicle and tries to kill him. But he failed to do so as Eggman made him loose his grip and had slipped off the Egg Mobile. It was now Eggman's chance to defeat Sam as he fell from the vehicle. Sam was then shot in the chest and what was left of him was a dead body. Sisco muttered "I will become as strong as you.. I promise" while laying his arms and body over Samuel's lifeless body.. crying.. That moment changed Sisco's life forever as he saw his father's life go right in front his eyes. As Robotnik was going to kill Doug, Sisco used a fake attack ( Zetsu Tenrou Battouga ) to pick enough speed to knock Robotnik out of commission and away from his house. He is now seen flying through the sky into an unknown swamp far from Sisco's house in one of The Wild Challenger comic strips but it was scrapped along with the upcoming movie. Sisco then passed out from using too much of his strength. Only Douglas was standing but just barely. The house is damaged and his little brother was at his limit. He decides to go into the house to get Sisco something to help him get better. But while he was doing that, a stranger named Inferno Flare walked and saw the bloody insight. Sisco made a noise to get Inferno's attention. Inferno could tell the young pup need help so he takes him to his hut without anybody knowing. Doug came out running with the stuff that he needed to heal Sisco but then when he saw that his brother was gone, he dropped the items, shocked, he called for his brother. Then he came to the conclusion that someone had kidnapped him. He races to find his little brother. Sisco finally wakes up to realise he was in a hut. Inferno's voice caught his attention. The young pup jumped and tries to protect himself, but Inferno calms him down. He also tells him by his real name, Jerry Thomas. The two chatted for a bit and then one question made Sisco run out of the hut, His family. He rushes back without question and was far enough to not hear Inferno shout "COME BACK!" Along the way, a timber wolf named Reika walks down the road humming a song with her eyes closed, being careless. Sisco was still running but notices The Emerald Forest and it seems that he was on a slope because the forest was too deep to see the bottom. The two youngsters then bump into each other. Sisco was the first one to apoligize but was stopped as he gazed into Reika's eyes. This was the result of love for the eight year old. Reika fell in love with him too but due to his shyness, he ran away, feeling embaressed and not noticing the rock ahead that caused him to trip and fall down into the dark forest. Reika was frightened and frantic but she was unsure to go down along with Sisco or not, but she wondered who he was and so she left for home. Sisco was stuck in the forest for weeks without food. At night, he was spotted with a campfire keeping himself warm (It is a possibly that his fur is not yet adapted to the cold at this age.) It was that time a curious young maned wolf appeared in the bushes. The maned wolf's name was Akame Prowle. It was an awkward moment as the two didn't say a word for a moment and then Amble's ears twitch while saying hi. The two become friends for a while making Sisco the older brother. Few days later, Sisco went wandering around to find shelter because it was starting to rain. But suddenly, a noise was heared over the horizon. A strange mutant wild Boar called Bor, was charging at Sisco in full force. The young pup dodges it and hits a nearby tree. The Bor charged again but this time, Akame charges at it and makes the Bor loose it's balance. Sisco was shocked to see Amble protecting himself considering that he was only six years old. But he didn't do so good at the end as he gets hit by the Bor's long tusks and flew into a nearby tree. Sisco became furious and flipped the Bor over with immense strength. Sisco then meets the comical Buzz Jefferson, an orange capybara who mistakes Sisco for a bear when they first met. The bear that Buzz was trying to find was an ordinary grizzly who took his fish while he wasn't looking. Sisco didn't notice Buzz until he attacked him. Buzz tries to drown Sisco but Sisco winds up leaving Buzz a large scar on his face and he was pushed back into a tree with Sisco chocking him. The eight year old goes into shock when he saw his claws covered with blood. Amble tried to calm Sisco down but he couldn't. The pup insted ran away so he wouldn't hurt anybody else. What Sisco wasn't aware of is the fact that he was slowly changing while he was in the cursed forest. The Birth Of Raiken Shi No Ever since Sisco was stuck in the south part of the emerald forest, he was miraculously changing in size from a regular wolf pup to an abnormal species of werewolf. Four years has past since he was stuck in the eastern part of the forest. One night, at the age of twelve, he accidentally stared at the moon. This caused him to feel like something was going to burst out inside of him but then at that time, his eyes became completely orange. He knew something bad was going to happen so he told Akame to run. He ran but watched in horror in a nearby tree where Sisco couldn't see him. And then it happened, the transformation of the Raiken Shi No. The monster roared into the night and was hungry for killing things. Amble was the first to be hunted. The 10 year old ran as fast as he could and luckly dodged the monster's claws when his foot gave out on him. Amble was about to die until Buzz came out of nowhere and kicked Raiken Shi No right in the face, it didn't seemed to have hurt the monster one bit. Raiken Shi No then attacked Buzz and ignored Amble as if he wasn't worth it anymore. Just as Buzz was distracting the monster, he tripped and was now cornered next to a tree. Beyond this point, Buzz knew he wasn't goning to live any longer. Sisco's conscious appeared to have stopped Raiken Shi No from killing Buzz. Buzz then ran over to where Amble was hiding letting the enormous lycan roar and yell in pain and it almost seemed like it growled "I... Don't... want.. to be CAGED AGAIN!!!" Then it finally collaped and in a blink of an eye, Sisco went back to normal, But his entire body was very sore when he changed back. Amble and Buzz were nervous but they were not sure what was the cause of Sisco's transformation. Sisco himself regained consciousness and slowly got up. His eyes then became less feral and returned to its normal state. He stared at Amble and Buzz with a strange expression and they both looked back at him with scared eyes. At that moment, Sisco ran away once again, this time for good. Meet The Patiences Sisco became a stray for more then two weeks without no food nor shelter he had only a shortened amount of time to live and then he slowly walked towards an open field which was actually a backyard garden then he collasped with a weak sigh. Nearby him was a squirrel and a chao named Issibella Patience and Izzy Patience the chao seemed to have saw Sisco first. It was rather hard for the youngesters to carry i.e. drag, Sisco back into their house. Issibella's mother Malissa was inside washing the dishes when she saw that Issibella and Izzy were dragging a stranger to the house she almost freaked out but then she thought the person was hurt so she attemped to help her dautgher to get him into the house. Malissa checked his pulse and was shocked that he was at the verge of death. So they worked quickly to nurse him back to health. Sisco finally woke up and found that he was in a yellow & pink room with a variety of girly stuff. Issibella scared him somewhat when he looked to the right because of the fact that she didn't say anything but just kept staring at him but she apologized at the moment. The two became fast friends and they talked for a bit but one question left Sisco with nothing to say; his family. It was quiet for a brief moment and then he talked. Issibella felt sad for him but told him that there are always people who could be your family if they care for you. At that moment, Izzy jumped on Sisco's head chirping happily and it seems that the little chao had a love interest in him. But a noise seemed to startled the chao and it flew back to Issibella. It was Sisco who was apparantly hungry. Issibella giggled which caused Sisco to blush shyly. The pup had enough strength to get up from the bed and into down stairs with Issibella and Izzy following. Malissa greeted Sisco and was glad that he was well again. The three ate and Malissa asked Sisco what Issibella already asked him upstairs. He explanied while they were eating. The mother squirrel felt uneasy saying that she hopes that he will be okay and that he could stay with them for a while until he regains his full strength. Sisco politely refused the offer and said that it would be better for me to not be here. He then said thanks for the hospitably and said goodbye but Issibella and Izzy stopped him by hugging him firmly saying that they wish him good luck out there. Sisco smiled with a friendly look on his face and said thanks and then he left with a tear in his eye. Issibella and her mother watched the pup run back into the Emerald Forest nearby. Meeting O'Mandosan'' The next day, Sisco was still trying to find his way back to the Emerald River. Suddenly, a Stafer appeared and attacked Sisco. But due to the fact that something was watching the two fight and Sisco wounded the feline enough, it ran away in fear. There was eyes in the trees, glowing, piercing straight into Sisco's heart, thats how bad it was, he was startled by this upcoming and then the eyes disappeared in silence and the entire area was silent. Sisco did not know what to do at this point, he felt frightened at the moment he saw the eyes. Then, a image few past him at a blink of an eye but it seemed large enough to be seen for a split second. The second time, the image hit Sisco in the face and he fell soon after but got back up. Sisco just sat there trying to find out where the image is coming from and then a deep chuckle came from inside the trees it creeped Sisco out to the point where he had to escape it, but he couldn't the image closed him in next to a giant tree. Then afterwards, a large feline walked slowly at Sisco with it's eyes wide open looking like it was going to pounce at him any minute now. But didn't and went into a normal position and said 'I see, you are a stubborn little pup aren't you?' Sisco didn't say anything but stared at the large cat with a perplexed expression on his face. Still editing though..... ^^; Category:Wolves Category:Hedgehogs Category:Hybrids Category:Male Characters Category:Neutral Characters